Marriage Contest
by Marsetta
Summary: Lady Harriet didn't want to get married, but she has to. Kinda Brave AU with Genderbent Harry's Generation. No slash.


**I enjoyed writing this. It was fun. I'm trying to make them one shots, but it is soooooo hard! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lady Lily Potter was furious. Her daughter, her Daughter! She just skipped another lesson.

"Now Lily, let the girl have some fun. She won't be able to after her engagement." Lord James Potter calmed his wife down.

They hadn't wanted to, their daughter wasn't one to be caged willingly, and she had flat out told her parents that being married to someone she didn't even know, would be the ultimate cage, the shackles on the life she wanted.

"I know, but she needs to start acting her age. She is a lady, she shouldn't go gallivanting around in trousers. She should be here, working on her embroidery and learning all that a lady needs to know." Lily didn't want her daughter to suffer, but she wanted her to have a full life, one that she wouldn't regret when she was older.

"Let's just let her have the day. The contest starts tomorrow." The two let their minds wander as their thoughts went to their daughter.

* * *

Harriet grinned as she sped past trees, her horse got faster and faster as they went down hill. Before long she found herself next to a waterfall. Her waterfall. She quickly jumped off her horse and started to climb the rocks.

It took her close to an hour to reach the top. But it was worth it. She sighed as she sat on the cliff. The sun was setting and the sight was beautiful.

It would be the last time she could do this, she mused, for she was to be married soon, and was to leave her home in favor of her suitor's home, whoever that was to be, she didn't quite know.

She quietly made her way back down.

* * *

"But dad! I don't want to participate. This girl is older then I am." Jaime huffed as he looked away from his father.

"You are my oldest son, it's tradition. You might not even win." Lord Arthur Weasley admonished his only son. Jaime's sisters giggled from the next room over.

"Oh don't give me that. You girls will be apart of the next tournament, as the prize." Jaime grinned evilly. The only unmarried of his sisters, the twins and Bronwen, squeaked as the others laughed.

"Oh don't worry. It won't be that bad." Willow, who was married to Lord Henry Delacour when she turned 18.

"Yeah, you were lucky. Watch, I'm gonna be stuck with some old guy or something." Bronwen made a face as she and her siblings left their father in the sitting room. Molly, his wife, was smiling amusidly at them. "Oh stop worrying Arthur. They will be fine."

* * *

Harriet groaned when the sun hit her eyes. She lifted her pillow and pushed it into her face, letting out a long shriek.

"I see you're up. Come on dear, we have a long day ahead of ourselves." Lily smiled as Harriet slumped down further under the covers, not removing the pillow.

"Idon'twannagetup." Was mumbled behind the pillow.

"Come now, I don't want to get the water." Lily commented before closing the door. Harriet was up and out of bed seconds later. "I'M UP!"

* * *

"Come on dear brother. Today is the day."

"You get to meet the lady love. I'm sure you will win the tournament and her heart." The twins swooned mockingly as their brother glared at them. He threw his pillow at them before getting to his feet.

* * *

It was bright out in the field. Horses were lined up behind a white line drawn on the ground. Harriet had chosen a horse race as the contest. Jaime groaned, he was the best racer out of his siblings.

"Come on, the race is about to begin." Bronwen pulled her sister Priscilla over to stand by the others.

Jaime was standing next to his horse, the other suitors were by their own. He saw William Delacour, Henry's younger brother, Sean Bones, Artemis Lovegood, and Troy Granger.

The racers got onto their horses, Artemis and Troy looked like they didn't know how to ride, and didn't like to ride respectively.

* * *

Harriet watched them race, her eyes following the lead, a boy with red hair, he sped past the others in the first few seconds and stayed ahead of them.

* * *

Jaime couldn't help but smile when he won. It was the adrenalin. His smile fell when he saw his 'prize'. The girl was tiny! She might have been older then him, but she was so small, he bright green eyes looked everywhere but at him. He couldn't help but gape at her.

"Jaime Weasley, Your fiance Harriet Potter." Their parents left them there, everyone left them there in favor of going to the Potter castle for food and beverage.

"Hi." Jamie smiled shyly.

"Hi." Harriet finally met his eyes. Her green into his brown. The two grinned.

"I'm guessing that you don't want this just as much as I don't." Harriet asked. Her hands wringing into her dress.

"Probably, but that is changing a bit." He admitted with red tinged cheeks.

"For me as well."

* * *

**And they lived happily ever after... with few fights... and three kids... and war... **

**They lived together ever after... :D**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I hinted at Severus/Fem!Ron just so you know. **

**Mars**


End file.
